gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Addicted to Love
Addicted to Love by Robert Palmer is featured in Tested, the sixteenth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Artie. While enjoying his popularity at his film school, Artie's romantic relationships with other girls is tested. He finds himself attracted to a girl, Julie. The song is set in New York when he performs for her affection. Afterwards, he asks Julie out, but she denies. Lyrics Artie: Your lights are on but you're not home Your mind is not your own Your heart sweats, your body shakes Another kiss is what it takes You can't sleep, you can't eat There's no doubt, you're in deep Your throat is tight, you can't breathe Another kiss is all you need Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to this stuff, oh, yeah It's closer to the truth to say "I can't get enough" You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love You see the signs but you can't read You're runnin' at a different speed You heart beats in double time Another kiss and you'll be mine A one track mind, you can't be saved Oblivion is all you crave If there's some left for you You don't mind if you do Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to this stuff, oh, yeah It's closer to the truth to say "I can't get enough" You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love Might as well face it, you're addicted to love Might as well face it, you're addicted to love (Ooh, wooah) Might as well face it, you're addicted to love Might as well face it, you're addicted to love Might as well face it, you're addicted to love Might as well, wo-oh, ooh, woah, yeah, yeah Your lights are on but you're not home Your will is not your own Your heart sweats, your teeth grind Another kiss and you'll be mine, oh, no You like to think that you're immune to this stuff, oh, yeah It's closer to the truth to say "I can't get enough" You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love Might as well face it, you're addicted to love (Yeah, yeaah) Might as well face it, you're addicted to love (Oooh, ooh) Might as well face it, you're addicted to love Might as well face it, you're addicted to love Might as well face it, you're addicted to love (You might as well) Might as well face it, you're addicted to love (Ooh, yeah) Might as well face it, you're addicted to love (Whoo) You might as well face it, you're addicted to love You're addicted to love Trivia *This song was also sung in the season two episode "Actability" of The Glee Project. *This is Artie's 100th solo in a performance. Gallery BiQVnnFCYAELMoi.jpg Tumblr n25kg0ZiL21rojy6eo4 250.png Tumblr n25kg0ZiL21rojy6eo3 250.png Tumblr n25kg0ZiL21rojy6eo2 250.png Tumblr n25kg0ZiL21rojy6eo1 250.png Tumblr n25g4pggXw1rojy6eo1 500.jpg Tumblr n25nahtVQl1rojy6eo1 500.png Tested stills (2).jpg Tested stills (1).jpg ATL1.png ATL2.png ATL3.png ATL4.png Tumblr nde29f5ugU1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr nde29f5ugU1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr nde29f5ugU1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr nde29f5ugU1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr nde29f5ugU1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr nde29f5ugU1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr nde29f5ugU1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Addicted to Love Artie.jpg addicted to love.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Tested (EP)